The bait
by Amu-onee-Chan
Summary: this is a story i just started righting oneday. and i've got this much done on it so far. i might right more i might not. it all depends really if i can think of more ideas for it or not. i'm just starting out wright so it's porabbly going to be bad thank


Once upon a time, as all the well written stories start, there was a little girl. The little girl got beaten, abused, and neglected time after time. This girl is me, and my name is Amu, Amu Moon. Yeah I know it's a weird last name but I can't help what my last name is. So let this story start.

"Amu!!! GET BACK HEAR THIS INSTANT!!!!!!" My dad said practically yelling his own guts outs. I guess, I should tell you what dad looks like. Dad has little to no hair left. He's like 5"11'. He also has a bear belly.

I was hiding in my usual spot. I knew that my parent knew were I was. They know every place to hide is, in the house that people call my home. Mom is gone doing what ever her job is. That means it's just me and dad.

You might be asking why I'm not in school. Well to answer that question. The fact is that to the world I'm not alive. Apparently Dad kept mom inside the house while she was pregnant with me. And Delivered me. And never took mom to the hospital. So I'm not hear. I'm just the wind whispering sounds to you. You walk around and ask everyone except for my parents and Ask do you know Amu Moon? And they would all shake there head no. There is your answer to why I am not is school.

"There you are" dad said with the smirk on his face when he had something Evil planned. He grabbed me by my shirt Lifting me to his height. Now my legs are dangling a foot 1"2' off the ground. Dad's breath has the wrench of beer. Now one of two things are going to happen. Dad is horny and wants some or he's mad and wants to use something to be a punching bag for him. I wonder what's is going to be his punching his bag. You never know he could really want to use the punching bag we have down stairs, but I hardly doubt it. That thing hasn't bin used by anyone not since I could remember.

Okay, so he didn't use the punching bag. His explanation. Is that why would he walk all the way down to the basement if he had something just as good in his hands.

Dad passed out on the couch. I grab one of mom's bags. And start stuffing my things in it. Sneak out the door and in the pitch of night I leave vowing never to return with out trying my hardest to get away.

I make it to this old run down house. I hop into one of the windows. There was four people sitting on a table. They looked over to were I made the thump.

"what are you doing hear?" Asked…. My mother. I jumped back out the window I could hear her right behind me. Running after me. "Get back hear you Maggot!!!!" 'no matter what keep running!' that was the only thought running through my head.

I ran all the way to an ally. And his behind the dumpster. So even if she did find me her body couldn't fit in and grab me, and if she decided to get dad to move it I could be long gone. I heard her run right passed me. And once I seen she was far enough I got out. And was walking slowly. Preserving my energy just incase I had to run again.

"what's a small girl like you doing out hear?" someone asked from behind me. Making me jump 'cause I wasn't paying attention to who was behind me since I had know mom was in front of me.

"nothing just a walk" I said. Turing around and facing the man that had just spoken to me.

"you should be care full there's some up friendly people out there"

"yeah I know, _I even know some_" the last part I said in a low tone.

"really, and how are some of these bad people you know?" he asked.

"THERE YOU ARE!!!!" my mom yelled. By the time she said that. It was to late for me to run. She had grabbed my arm. Holding it tight enough to have her knuckle turn white. "I'm sorry if the little brat was annoying you. Apologize!" fist she was speaking to the man. And when she started talking to me her voice raised her spit landing on my face.

"I'm.." I started staying but the man interrupted. "she wasn't annoying me. If anything I was annoying her" he said.

"I'm still sorry for wasting your time" I said. As mom walked off still holding my arm. Making me follow her.

"I see what people you were talking about now" he said. Grabbing my other arm. Making my mom stop from the sudden resistance.

"Amu, Moon. You are coming with me this minute!" she said tugging even harder.

"Excuse me miss" the man said. Walking in front of my mom.

"what do you want?!" she said spitting all over his face.

"let go of the child" he said pointing toward me.

"why should?! Huh?!" she said holding me even tighter I winced a little bit. But I was used to it by now

"because if you don't I'll have to hurt you" he said. Pulling out a knife.

"if you want to fuck her I'll let you. Just hand over some cash. I'll let you do anything to her for some money" her saying that made me shiver. I remember the last person she let them do what ever they wanted to do to me. I pushed those memories away.

"give you * yen for her" he said.

"no I want * yen for her"

"how about I give you * yen and I take her with me forever" my eyes went big. Who would pay that much?

"I want more. She can do every thing. She can be a hoer , stress release object, maid, and all these other things and you are only going to pay me that much to keep her forever. I want twice as much"

"fine hear" he said handing a big stack of bills. My mom let go of me. And grabbed the money.

"Mom" I said tears about to come down my face.

"o, shut up. All you ever do it waist space, air, food, and money. At least now were paid up for keeping you this long"

"But, mom." she just walked off. Not caring that she was leaving her child to so person she hasn't even know for ten minutes.

More stuff coming up next just give it a little. ^_^


End file.
